O Celular
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finalmente descobre quem é o dono do celular que ele encontrou em seu guarda roupa. [ UA - HUMOR - TWOSHOT ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma continuação de "O pen-drive", terá dois capítulos c:**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Aquele não era o mês de Sasuke.

Primeiro ele havia ficado todo roxo por causa de um chute no saco. E agora, apenas uma semana depois, lesionara o tornozelo enquanto treinava com o irmão; teria que ficar o restante do mês usando aquela bota ortopédica incômoda.

Ah, sem falar eu ainda tinha o mistério não resolvido do celular encontrado no guarda roupa.

Pois é, uma semana se passou e Sasuke ainda não descobrira quem era o dono do tal aparelho. No dia que da descoberta, ele o mostrou à namorada, mas Sakura também não fazia ideia a quem o celular pertencia. Então mandou uma foto do aparelho para a irmã, uma vez que era a foto dela que estava como plano de fundo da tela de bloqueio. No entanto, Hinata logo respondeu informando que não o reconhecia e que qualquer um tinha acesso aquela foto, pois ela a postou em uma rede social.

Para a sorte do misterioso dono, e frustração de Sasuke, o tempo do Uchiha era mínimo e ele não tivera oportunidade de ir mais a fundo em suas investigações. Principalmente depois de ter machucado o tornozelo.

Aparentemente, Itachi não sabia a definição de "levar na esportiva".

Naquele exato momento, Sasuke pulava com um só pé pelo quarto à procura do maldito pen-drive que Sai o emprestara..., mas não o achava em lugar algum.

Era só o que faltava, perder o pen-drive de Naruto, que seria um pé no saco quando descobrisse.

Não estava na escrivaninha – ele jurava que tinha colocado lá! —, nem no suporte ao lado da cama. O jeito foi procurar no chão, ele tinha certeza que Sakura provavelmente o derrubara; sua namorada era um desastre ambulante.

O Uchiha se entortou todo para conseguir sentar no tapete felpudo e praticamente deitou no mesmo, tateando por toda parte afim de topar no objeto metálico; o que não era nada legal, pois o tapete abrangia quase todo o chão do quarto, principalmente embaixo da cama

E foi exatamente lá que ele achou coisas interessantes: primeiro, seus dedos toparam em uma coisa plástica e quadriculada, nem precisava olhar para saber que era uma camisinha ainda fechada. Como ela foi parar ali, ele não fazia ideia. Depositou-a de lado e se arrastou mais pra baixo da cama. Encontrou um sutiã branco de renda; uma bandagem elástica preta; uma algema aberta... menos o pen-drive!

Sasuke colocou tudo do lado da camisinha e saiu de baixo da cama, sentando-se encostado na mesma. Estudou os objetos meio surpreso, ele não gostava de bagunça em seu quarto, mas admitia eu não era muito de ficar limpando embaixo da cama. E aqueles objetos, bem, ele se lembrava muito bem da noite em que foram usados, um mês atrás.

Estava louco esperando para sair o próximo filme de "50 Tons de Cinza", pois o primeiro despertara muito a imaginação e a tara de Sakura.

A camisinha não foi usada e não fizera falta, pois naquela noite, o Uchiha pegara um pacote inteiro; o sutiã, esse mesmo que não fez falta; a bandagem ele usou depois que a namorada alegara não ter levado a chave da algema, e, bem, foi usada em ninguém mais ninguém menos que nele mesmo.

Aquele material de luta que tantas vezes fora usada para proteger suas mãos da luva, ganhara um novo significado para o Uchiha depois que viu seus pulsos presos por ela enquanto sua namorada lambia sua barriga.

Olhava nostálgico para o objeto de tecido que não percebeu Sakura chegando até ouvir sua voz:

— Precisa de ajuda aí? — Ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta, e se aproximou do namorado. A expressão curiosa.

O Uchiha ergueu o sutiã pra ela.

— Olha o que eu encontrei debaixo da cama. — Estava com um meio sorriso, que aumentou quando Sakura se agachou e tomou rapidamente a peça da mão dele.

— Eu sabia! Tive que ir com os faróis acesos pra casa! — E enfiou-o dentro da bolsa que trazia no ombro. Apesar do movimento brusco, ela estava sorrindo. Sasuke sabia que Sakura tinha adorado aquela noite tanto quanto ele, visto que a ideia de amarrá-lo e lambê-lo foi inteiramente dela.

A Haruto colocou a bolsa no chão e sentou ao lado dele, que lhe deu um selinho.

— Bom dia.

Sakura puxou seu rosto com as duas mãos e começou a distribuir vários beijinhos na bochecha do namorado.

— Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom dia, meu amorzinho! — Cada palavra era seguida de um beijinho.

Sasuke só sorria de canto, se deixando ser babado. Essa era parte boa de se machucar nas lutas, sua menina sempre o paparicava. E quem não gostava de ser bem cuidado?

Ela finalmente o largou, sorridente.

— O que estava procurando embaixo da cama?

O Uchiha suspirou. Depois apoiou ambas as mãos na beirada do colchão e ficou de pé em um só impulso.

— Acho que perdi o pen-drive do Naruto. — Disse sentando na cama e estendendo a mão para a namorada sentar ao seu lado.

— Uma hora você encontra ele por aqui em algum lugar. — Ela o animou, deitando de costa e o puxando junto. — E o celular, já achou o dono?

— Não, mas vou descobrir quem é... — Ele dizia manhoso, pois Sakura o puxara para um abraço de lado e começou a enfiar os dedos em seu cabelo meio longo. — E vou encontrar o pen-drive também, e... yeah, tanto faz...

Paparicado...

— E o tornozelo?

— Do mesmo jeito... E essa bota é quente pra caramba.

Ela tirou a mão de seu cabelo e a pousou na testa e pescoço, examinando-o.

— Na verdade, você tá meio quente. Mas isso é normal por causa dos medicamentos. Então nem ouse tentar tirar essa bota, eu te conheço Sasuke Uchiha! — E puxou o cabelo dele.

Sasuke achava admirável como Sakura conseguia passar de uma xuxuzinho para uma demônia em questão de segundos.

Antes que pudesse protestar, a voz de Ino soou do outro lado da porta:

— Saaaaakura, já estou pronta! Você tá aí?

— Já vou, calma aí! — A Haruno gritou de volta e logo depois passos se afastando foram ouvidos.

— Pensei que tivesse vindo passar o dia comigo.

— Só dando uma passadinha pra ver como você está, vou sair com Ino.

Sasuke deitou de costas retas e a puxou para cima dele, os dois braços a rodeando. Agradeceu pelos hematomas da semana passada já terem sumido.

— Sério? — Ele beijou o pescoço dela bem de levinho — Vai me largar aqui, doente, inválido... — subiu para o queixo.

Sakura riu alto, depois esfregou o nariz no dele. Um sorriso maroto tomava seus lábios.

— Os caras da academia sabem desse seu lado manhoso, hein, bebê?

Em vez de responder, Sasuke a beijou bem na boca. As mãos apertando as coxas dela com força.

— Pra onde vai? — Perguntou com os lábios ainda colados aos dela.

— Palestra do Prof. Hatake. — Respondeu, deitando a cabeça no peito dele e traçando algumas das dezenas de tatuagens que fechavam o braço esquerdo do namorado.

— Pfff, só vocês pra assistir palestra em plenas férias.

— Nós e mais as duzentas pessoas que estarão lá. — Sasuke bufou novamente. — Nossa, você tá rabugento hoje, hein!

— Yeah, sou chato.

O Uchiha a soltou, pensando que encontraria uma cara fechada por parte dela, mas em vez de levantar, Sakura sentou ainda mais em cima dele e o encarou. Um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

A Haruno se abaixou uma última vez e grudou a boca na dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sasuke apenas esperava para ver o que ela faria em seguida. No tempo que estavam juntos, ele aprendeu as loucuras da namorada, e uma delas consistia em ser atacado por ela de surpresa, do nada. Fosse por beijos ou por objetos sendo jogados contra ele.

Sentiu a mão dela se esgueirar sob sua camisa e logo sua boca seguindo para lá. Teve que se apoiar nos cotovelos para assisti-la erguer o tecido e passar a língua na barriga definida e umbigo fundinho, salpicando beijinhos ao redor.

Uma sobrancelha negra arqueada ao vê-la para no elástico da calça moletom que usava. Com as duas mãos, Sakura puxou o elástico, apenas o suficiente para ver o cós da cueca que ele usava, depois o soltou, causando um barulhinho do tecido batendo contra a cintura do Uchiha.

— Agora você fica quietinho, né?

Ela sorriu novamente e lentamente passou a mão pelo volume produzido na calça de pano mole.

Sasuke automaticamente mordeu o lábio. A frase "O que essa pervertida tá aprontando?" passava por sua mente.

— Testuuuuuda, eu vou entrar aí e nem ligo se tiver alguém pelado!

A voz de Ino foi como um banho de água fria para Sasuke, principalmente porque Sakura parou a carícia por ali mesmo. Ela se ergueu, ajeitou sua camisa, lhe deu selinho e se afastou. Tudo em uma velocidade que nem deu tempo para o Uchiha se recuperar direito. Quando deu por si, ela já estava na porta.

— Melhoras. Mais tarde a gente termina. — Ela disse, tinha um sorriso faceiro nos lábios.

Sasuke também sorriu, a olhando. A vontade de Sakura foi fechar aquela porta e voltar correndo para aquela cama.

— Covarde — falou.

— Gostoso. — Respondeu ela, abrindo a porta. Ino estava parada tão perto e quase caiu por cima da outra.

Sakura soprou um beijinho para o namorado antes de sair e fechar a porta, e a Yamanaka ainda pôde espiar um Sasuke deitado, encarando o teto.

...

O Uchiha continuou deitado por mais alguns minutos depois da ida da namorada. Já estava imaginando o quão entediante seria aquele dia. Ele não podia sair por causa do machucado, e Naruto, com quem poderia passar o tempo jogando videogame, estava fora há dois dias.

Se maldizia mentalmente por não ter um melhor amigo que prestasse, quando seu celular vibrou. Tateou o travesseiro sobre o qual havia deixado o aparelho e o pegou sem muito entusiasmo.

Falando no diabo... Era uma mensagem de Naruto:

"Como tá o pezinho da Cinderela? HAUEHAUEHAE"

Isso lembrou o Uchiha que ele tinha que encontrar o pen-drive do amigo. Respondeu a mensagem com outra mandando o Uzumaki ir para a puta que o pariu, depois jogou o celular de lado e retornou à busca pelo dispositivo.

Aquela busca estava sendo uma tortura sem fim; ficar pulando pra todo lado não era nada legal. É claro que ele poderia andar meio mancando, com a bota apoiada no chão, mas o médico ortopedista o alertou para não fazer isso, e como Sasuke queria ficar logo bom, seguia à risca todas as recomendações. Menos a parte de usar muletas, isso ele não quis de jeito nenhum!

De pulo em pulo, chegou ao o outro lado do cômodo, se perguntando por que diabos tinha que ter um quarto tão grande. Fez uma nova busca em suas gavetas do guarda roupa, só para o caso de ter passado batido. Entretanto, suas mãos toparam em outra coisa: o celular desconhecido que ele havia guardado ali.

Sasuke esqueceu momentaneamente o problema com Naruto e focou naquele aparelho.

Kiba não sabia, mas estava com muita sorte. Se fosse o telefone de Sai, Sasuke teria descoberto na mesma hora a quem pertencia, pois o celular dele além de não estar no silencioso, também não possuía senha.

No dia que o encontrou, depois da irmã e namorada negarem saber a quem pertencia, o Uchiha até tentou adivinhar o Pin de Bloqueio, mas o mais perto que chegou foi de bloquear o aparelho permanentemente devido as inúmeras tentativas erradas.

Então o que restou foi esperar que alguém ligasse. Passou até o dia todo com o celular no bolso, esperando um sinal que o fizesse descobrir quem seria o dono. Mas só à noite, depois de analisá-lo calmamente, o uchiha percebeu que, convenientemente, o celular estava em modo de vôo. Coisa que ele não poderia desativar a não ser que soubesse o Pin.

A única coisa que sabia, era que aquele celular não pertencia à Sakura, nem a Naruto, e muito menos a ele.

Quanto aos demais moradores dali, ele não fazia ideia.

Sasuke poderia ter perguntado a irmã de Gaara, Temari. Mas ela quase não parava em casa e eles não se viam muito.

O próprio Gaara e ele não se bicavam. Eram apenas respeitosos um com o outro, pelo bem do lugar que dividiam.

Ino o olhava como se fosse devorá-lo sempre que Sasuke falava com ela. O que não o instigava nem um pouco perguntar à ela.

E os outros dois... bem, às vezes o Uchiha simplesmente esquecia que Kiba e Sai moravam ali.

Ele não perguntou à Naruto, pois sabia que o amigo era linguarudo, e nada tirava da cabeça de Sasuke que o objeto pertencia a um dos outros moradores. Só poderia ser isso! Como porra aquele celular foi parar em seu quarto, em seu guarda roupa, ainda mais contendo a foto de sua irmã na tela de bloqueio?! Com certeza foi alguém que andava bisbilhotando seu quarto enquanto ele estava fora.

Por isso, o moreno não fez alarde do caso, teria que ser sorrateiro. Do mesmo jeito que Sakura era quando queria lhe pedir pra fazer alguma coisa que ele não queria.

Descobriria o dono daquele celular e o mesmo teria que lhe explicar direitinho aquela palhaçada.

Mas primeiro, ele teria que encontrar a porra do pen-drive!

[...]

Não foi bem uma desistência... Mas depois de fuçar as gavetas e não encontrar nada, Sasuke parou suas buscas e foi tomar banho.

Eram apenas dez e meia da manhã, mas o dia estava começando a esquentar. Assim como a bota ortopédica.

Falando nisso, "Bota Ortopédica" virou sinônimo de ódio para o Uchiha logo no primeiro dia que teve que usar. E só aumentou quando o médico informou que ele não poderia tirá-la nem para tomar banho.

Por isso que todo o prcesso de tirar a roupa, enrolar a perna em um plástico, tomar banho no chuveiro morrendo de medo de cair, se enxugar, tirar o plástico e pular pelo quarto e vestir outra roupa, demorou o triplo de tempo que ele normalmente levava para fazer isso.

Quando estava finalmente limpo e bastante estressado, o relógio já marcava uma hora da tarde. Desceu em busca de algo para comer e encontoru o primeiro andar em total silêncio e tranquilidade. Muito satisfeito com a calmaria, Sasuke fez e comeu sua gororoba de microodas rapidamente e voltou para o quarto com um copo com água para tomar seus remédios.

Sakura estava certa, os medicamentos estavam o deixando febril e sonolento.

Se estivesse em melhores condições, num dia ensolarado como aquele, Sasuke teria ido à praia. Mas naquele momento tudo que ele queria era deitar e dormir.

Pelo menos era isso que estava em seus planos...

O Uchiha mal tinha afofado os travesseiros e se enrolado na coberta, quando houve duas batidinhas na porta.

Sasuke suspirou profundamente e sua vontade foi de xingar quem quer tivesse atrapalhado seu momento de descanso. Entretanto, conteve a língua, pois se fosse Sakura ela quebraria sua outra perna, e talvez um dos braços.

— Entra. — Disse apenas.

E logo agradeceu sua sorte por não ter xingado, pois se tratavam de Hinata e Hiko, seu sobrinho. Itachi estava em uma viagem de uma semana e a caçula se ofereceu para cuidar do filho dele.

— Tio Saaaasukeee! — O pequeno já entrou correndo, soltando sua mão da tia, e se aproximou do Uchiha.

Sasuke gostava do moleque, principalmente depois de Itachi reclamar que seu filho o achava o cara mais incrível do mundo todo. Hiko tinha apenas seis anos e ficava fascinado com tudo o que dizia respeito ao tio.

O Uchiha desenrolou-se da coberta e sentou para ficar de frente para as visitas, revelando, assim, a perna machucada. De pronto a boca de Hiko se abriu em forma de O.

— O que aconteceu com sua perna? Um cara quebrou seu osso? Doeu? Você não vai mais andar? Posso ver?

A criança disparava perguntas, se abaixando para poder examinar a bota.

Sasuke ficava tonto com tantas palvras saindo daquela voz infantil e fininha.

— Tenho saudades de quando ele não falava. — O Uchiha disse para a irmã, que também se aproximou e tentava dar um abraço desajeitado com ele sentado.

— Vai se acostumando, logo, logo a Sakura aparece com um Sasukinho. — Falou ela, rindo.

Sasuke olhou para irmã com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Estava difícil de se verem agora que estavam de recesso. Ela estava linda com um de seus vestidinhos característicos e cabelo trançado de lado.

A observou sentar na cadeira giratória da escrivaninha, um desfilar de cinco passos, e depositar uma mochila infantil sobre a mesa.

Talvez por ser a caçula, ou até a única garota dos três irmãos, e mesmo ela já tendo vinte anos, Sasuke as vezes via Hinata como se ela ainda fosse uma criancinha como Hiko.

Falando nele, o menino estava cutucando a bota ortopédica com seu dedo indicador gordinho. Olhava para o obejto odiado pelo tio como se fosse uma coisa de outro planeta.

— Deus me livre! — O Uchiha respondeu. Ele abaixou o tronco o suficiente para alcançar o sobrinho, pôs o braço ao redor do corpo da criança e a puxou para seu colo usando apenas uma mão.

O moleque até fez que ia gritar, mas acabou gostando de ser puxado daquele jeito. Estava era sorrindo. Já se acostumara, pois desde mais novo, Itachi e Sasuke as vezes "brincavam" de ficar jogando o pobre coitado dos braços de um para o do outro.

— A culpa disso é do seu pai. — Disse para Hiko.

— Você é o papai lutaram?! Incrível! — Os pequenos olhinhos pareciam brilhar.

— Jesus, prevejo outro viciado em pancadaria. — Hinata comentou, girando na cadeira preguiçosamente. — Iai, já descobriu de quem era o celular?

— Nada. Sakura também não faz ideia.

— Bem, pelo menos a pessoa tem bom gosto. — Brincou, se referindo à sua foto na tela de bloqueio.

O irmão a olhou sério. Ele era muito mais protetor que itachi!

Resolveu mudar de assunto:

— E a Sakura, ela tá aqui? Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Sasuke negou, ao mesmo tempo que impedia o sobrinho de enfiar o dedo em seu nariz.

Aquele menino não parava quieto!

— Pra onde estão indo?

— Você não recebeu minha mensagens? Te mandei perguntando se você poderia ficar com Hiko hoje.

Não, ele não tinha nem tocado em seu celular desde que parara com as buscas pelo pen-drive e demorara horas tomando banho.

Sasuke suspirou. O fato de ele amar o sobrinho não significava que gostaria de ficar de babá. Sem falar que Hiko era um capetinha de atentado.

— Sério, Hina?

— Por favooor, Sasuke, preciso ir em um lugar realmente importante.

Sasuke a olhou, já cedendo. O que ele não faria por sua irmãzinha?

— Yeah, eu fico com ele. — Não seria a primeira vez, na verdade.

Hinata sorriu toda meiga. Ela sabia que não tinha nada que seus olhos brilhantes e pidões não conseguisse de seus irmãos mais velhos.

— Obrigada! — Olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. — Ai mei Deus, tenho que ir!

Ela se levantou, deu um beijinho na bochecha do sobrinho e outra na do irmão. Em um gesto automático os dois passaram as costas da mão no lugar que Hinata beijara.

— Melhoras, te amo! — Disse para Sasuke toda fofa.

— E você, se comporte. — Emendou para Hiko. Sua expressão totalmente transformada. O garoto se agarrou mais ainda ao mais velho.

— Tchau! — E saiu apressadamente.

Hiko olhou para a porta, depois cutucou Sasuke.

— Tio, às vezes ela me dá medo!

...

A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez depois de Hinata ir embora, foi vasculhar a mochila com orelhas e rabo do Mickey. Desejava encontrar algum remédio que talvez sua irmã usasse para acalmar a hiperatividade do sobrinho, pois a criança logo começou a pular em sua cama como se fosse um pula-pula dos parques de diversão.

Para o infortúnio do Uchiha mais velho, não havia remédio algum, mas ele encontrou um tablet com capinha de sapo. Para o bem dos dois, pois não faziam nem cinco minutos sozinhos, e Sasuke já estava cogitando jogá-lo pela janela.

[...]

— Você quer comer alguma coisa? Beber? — O Uchiha perguntou ao sobrinho depois de deixá-lo jogando no tablet por quase meia hora. Poderia muito bem levá-lo lá fora, para a piscina, mas àquele horário não era o melhor para ficar exposto ao sol.

Hiko até que estava quietinho, sentado no tapete felpudo e bastante concentrado no jogo.

Ele negou ambas as ofertas do tio, nem mesmo tirou os olhos da tela do aparelho.

Sasuke também voltou sua atenção para o celular. Finalmente tinha visto as mensagens de Hinata. E também a resposta de Naruto, o emoji mostrando o dedo do meio. O Uzumaki era provavelmente a pessoa que mais usava aquele emoji no mundo todo, ele achava brechas para usar em todas as conversas possíveis.

Dado momento, Hiko largou o tablet e correu para o banheiro. Para Sasuke, parecia que tudo que o garoto fazia era correndo. O Uchiha se viu obrigado a segui-lo, afinal era seu banheiro imaculado que estava em jogo.

Desceu da cama com muita dificuldade e foi pulando até o cômodo, parou na porta, deparando-se com o sobrinho tentando abrir o botão da calça.

— Não vai mijar no chão, hein. — Sasuke disse, se divertindo com a dificuldade do pequeno de abrir um simples botão. Ele conseguiu, e uma barriguinha saliente se libertou.

Hiko estava ficando gordinho.

Quando sentou no vaso, percebeu que o mais velho ainda estava ali.

— Tiiiio, eu não consigo fazer com você olhando!

— Não esquece de dar a descarga.

Sasuke voltou para a cama. Hiko já tinha seis anos, era possível que sabousse se virar no banheiro. Deixá-lo sozinho não era nada se comparado ao que o pai dele fazia com Sasuke.

Quando crianças, Itachi com onze e ele com seis, seu irmão o trancava no banheiro e ficava dizendo que, se ele não aprendesse a tomar banho sozinho, a Loira Do Banheiro iria arrastá-lo para lá durante a noite para ela mesma banhá-lo.

Pouco depois, Hiko saiu do banheiro. Mas, em vez de ficar no tapete, ele tentou, tentou, até que conseguiu sentar na cadeira giratória e voltou para seu jogo.

...

Para a surpresa de Sasuke, Hiko estava até se comportando, aparentemente Hinata realmente o assustava. O Uchiha poderia até mesmo ter esquecido a presença do sobrinho se sua vozinha não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

— Tio, eu quero comer.

— Hum... Vou ver o que tem lá embaixo. Quer descer?

Hiko apenas negou, novamente não desgrudou os olhos do tablet.

Enquanto se levantava, Sasuke ponderou se devia deixá-lo no quarto enquanto preparava algo na cozinha. E se ele bisbilhotasse suas coisas?

— Vem, porque se não tiver nada, a gente vai ter que ir comprar.

Mas o garoto estava bastante concentrado no jogo e não parecia querer largá-lo tão cedo.

Sasuke não tinha saco ficar adulando ninguém, então não insistiu.

— Se comporta, ou eu conto pra Hinata. — Disse por fim, pulando até a porta e saindo, deixando-a aberta.

...

Já no primeiro andar Sasuke ouviu vozes vindo do quintal. Foi para cozinha e pela porta de vidro, viu alguns dos outros moradores na beira da piscina.

Eram apenas Temari, o namorado dela, Shikamaru e Kiba.

Sasuke ignorou-os e abriu a geladeira, procurando algo que prestasse para o sobrinho lanchar.

Fez um sanduíche, um suco natural e pegou ainda um iogurte. Tentou fazer tudo o mais rápido que podia com uma perna só e o medo de tê-lo deixado sozinho.

Colocou tudo em uma bendeja e voltou para o quarto.

PUTA QUE O PARIU!

Foi o que Sasuke quis gritar quando chegou ao cômodo. Mas o que ele disse foi:

— Que merda...

Hiko havia se cansado do jogo e seu tio estava demorando muito. Ele largara o tablet na mesinha da escrivaninha quando outra coisa chamou sua atenção: um depósito com vários pincéis hidrocor dentro.

Uma ideia brilhante passou pela mente do pequeno, e era por isso que ele fora parar ali, no tapete felpudo, com quatro pincéis ao seu redor e vários riscos em suas pele.

Sasuke entrou no momento que ele, supostamente, desenhava uma estrela na parte interna do braço esquerdo.

Primeiro, o Uchiha depositou a bandeja na mesinha, então suspirou, então lembrou que assassinato era crime, então suspirou de novo.

— O que você pensa que tá fazendo, moleque? — Falou, tentando se manter em pé de forma equilibrada estando de braços cruzados. Um olhar mortal.

O pior de tudo era que Sasuke só podia culpar a si mesmo. Foi ele quem deixou a criança sozinha e, mesmo sendo o capeta, Hiko era apenas isso, uma criança, e não tinha noção do que fazia.

— Eu quero ter desenhos no braço, igual você, tio Sasuke!

Hiko respondeu, todo animado e sem nem se dar conta do estrago que fez. A resposta e o olhar inocente tiraram de Sasuke todos os palavrões que ele proferia em mente.

Esfregou o cenho com os dedos de forma tensa. Teria que dar uma de adulto que explica as coisas para as criancinhas.

— Você pode ter se quiser, mas só quando for do meu tamanho.

O garoto estudou o tio por alguns segundos, então se levantou e foi até o mesmo, ficando ao seu lado. Estava se medindo.

Mesmo que Sasuke não estivesse totalmente ereto, a cabeça de espessos cabelos negros de Hiko batia abaixo da cintura do Uchiha mais velho.

Ao constatar isso, os olhos do pequeno se arregalaram.

— Mas vai demorar muito pra eu ficar do seu tamanho!

— É tempo o suficiente pra você decidir se quer tatuagens ou não. Tatuagens de verdade. — Enfatizou, estudando o braço gordinho e todo rabiscado.

— Não foi assim que as suas foram feitas?

— Não. — Disse apenas, então pegou-o no colo e o colocou na cadeira, depois empurrou a bandeja com o lanche.

— Comida e depois banho.

Enquanto Hiko avançava no hambúrguer, o Uchiha pulou até a cama para logo em seguida se jogar nela de costas.

E pensar que ele só queria dormir...

[...]

Agora, Sasuke estava sentado no chão do banheiro, ao lado da banheira, tentando dar banho no sobrinho.

Os riscos com as cores mais claras já haviam sumido, mas as de preto e azul não queriam sair de jeito nenhum da pele branquela de Hiko.

— Ai, ai, ai, ai, tá ardendo!

— Calma, eu tenho que esfregar pra sair as manchas.

Depois de muitas esfregadas e reclamações de ambos os lados, o braço do pequeno Uchiha estava limpo.

Sasuke pegou o xampu.

— Fecha os olhos e a boca e só abre quando eu mandar.

O garoto obedeceu e deixou o tio lavar seu cabelo.

...

Menos de quize minutos depoid, um Hiko novinho em folha estava em frente ao espelho se admirando. Principalmente seu cabelo, pois Sasuke o arrumou para que ficasse igualzinho ao seu.

Enquanto penteava a floresta negra do sobrinho, O Uchiha mais velho decidiu que já havia bagunça demais em seu quarto, e que o levaria pra fora.

No quintal tinha mais pessoas que antes, agora Naruto estava presente, assim como duas garotas que ele não conhecia.

O menino olhou para a piscina e então para cima, e de imediato teve uma constatação.

— Ohh, olha só, tio, a janela do seu quarto fica certinho na piscina. Você já tentou pular lá de cima?

Sasuke olhou para onde o menina apontava, o cenho franzido. É claro que ele já sabia que sua varanda coincidia com a piscina, mas aquela ideia insana jamais passara em sua mente.

— Só se eu quisesse quebrar a outra perna.

O Uzumaki pulou da cadeira de descanso assim que viu o amigo com o garotinho a tiracolo.

— Hey, Mini-Uchiha! — Naruto falou, erguendo os óculos escuros que usava com uma mão e com a outra bagunçou os cabelos de Hiko.

O pequeno Uchiha soltou um resmungo raivoso e afastou a cabeça da mão do loiro. Depois, numa velocidade impressionante, acertou um chute na canela de Naruto.

Ele havia bagunçado seu precioso penteado!

Sem esperar mais nada, soltou a mão do tio e correu para uma das espreguiçadeiras.

— Aiiii moleque dos infernos! — O loiro esfregou a perna repetidamente — Esse garoto é o capeta, Teme!

Sasuke fez pouco caso.

— Tá aprendendo com o pai.

Naruto gargalhou.

Eles estavam há uns sete metros do lugar onde as cadeiras ficavam, então o Uzumaki ofereceu apoio ao amigo.

— Não sei porque você não usa as moletas, tá na cara que precisa. — Alfinetou.

Sasuke pôs o braço em volta dos ombros do loiro e ambos seguiram para a sombra.

— Vou fazer você usar se contiuar insistindo nisso.

Hiko já estava sendo paparicado por Temari e as duas garotas e fez uma careta para Naruto quando o mesmo voltou a sentar em sua espreguiçadeira. O Uchiha sentou na cadeira entre os dois.

— Pensei que você não tava aí, cara.

— Nunca saí, o dia tá sendo puxado hoje. — O Uchiha então lembrou-se do maldito pen-drive. Ficara tão ocupado com o sobrinho que esquecera totalmente.

— Ah, perdi teu pen-drive de 1T.

Naruto sentiu o coração perder o compasso ao ouvir isso. A lembrança de Sai, Kiba e ele presos no quarto do Uchiha, e correndo o risco iminente de serem descobertos, ainda estava fresca em sua mente.

No entanto, para manter as aparências, teve que fingir-se de bobo:

— Mas ele tá com o Sai. — Disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu peguei com ele e não encontro em lugar nenhum.

Naruto suava frio, parecia até que Sasuke estava jogando verde, falando daquela maneira tão casual.

Será que ele sabia e só estava esperando a hora certa para espancá-los?

Não, é claro que ele não sabia.

Conhecia Sasuke, ele não esperaria nem um segundo se descobrisse tudo.

Manter as aparências. Manter as aparências...

— Ahhh, qual é, Sasuke, era meu pen-drive de jogos!

— Foda-se.

Apesar de falar isso, o Uchiha estava com o plano de comprar um pen-drive novo parar o amigo. Sabia que Naruto ficaria falando sobre isso por meses caso não recuperasse seu amado dispositivo.

— Babaca. — Naruto resmungou, se aconchegando em sua espreguiçadeira.

— É estranho, porque eu tenho certeza que tinha colocado na minha mesa.

— Se perdeu, tá perdido — o loiro deu de ombros.

O Uchiha estranhou a falta de insistência do amigo.

— Perdi o pen-dive e encontrei um celular no meu guarda roupa.

Naruto engoliu em seco e rapidamente baixou os óculos de sol parar cobrir os olhos.

— Que estranho... já sabe de quem é esse celular?

— Não, mas vou descobrir. — Disse simplesmente e se recostou em sua cadeira.

Os dois observaram Temari e suas amigas convencerem Hiko a entrar na piscina. O garoto tirou sua roupa com um pouco dificuldade, mas não aceitou a ajuda de nenhuma das três. Logo o pequeno Uchiha ostentava sua cueca boxer branca com patinhas pretas, fazendo pose enquanto a Sabaku lhe passava protetor solar.

Naruto queria tirar a atenção de Sasuke do celular ou qualquer coisa associada àquilo. Observar Hiko lhe deu um assunto pra abordar.

— Iai, teme, como tá sendo ser pai por um dia?

— Uma merda. Não quero ter filhos tão cedo.

Naruto riu.

— Ah, cara, eu serei um pai melhor que você. Sério, teme, você vai ser um velho chato pra caramba haha!

— E você terá a idade mental do seu filho, dobe.

— E você vai ser tão chato que seu filho vai querer que eu seja o pai dele.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha seguido de um sorrisinho de canto e disse:

— Mas pra ser pai você precisa transar, dobe. Com alguma frequência, de preferência.

— Quem disse que eu não transo?! — Agora o loiro estava indignado. O Uchiha achava tão fácil tirar ele do sério.

Naruto continuou seu discurso:

— Sabe a Shion, de Medicina?

Sasuke nada disse, mas o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O gesto significava que Sasuke não fazia ideia de quem ele falava, mas era para o Uzumaki continuar.

— Enfim, a gente saiu ontem e tal. Ai ela me chamou pro alojamento dela. E sabe o que ela perguntou? Se eu era virgem! E eu fiquei tipo: ainda existem virgens aos vinte e um? Aí fiquei me perguntando se ela que era virgem...

Naruto falava pelos cotovelos, até parecia Hiko.

— Teme do céu, acredita que ela pegou meu dedo e enfiou...

— Hey, Naruto, posso falar contigo rapidinho? — Kiba interrompeu a história.

O Inuzuka evitava encarar o Uchiha a todo custo, apesar de que Sasuke nem lhe dava bola.

— Beleza, depois eu te conto a historia toda.

— Aa.

Os dois se afastaram e entraram na casa. Sasuke voltou sua atenção para Hiko, que agora estava pulando nas costa de um Shikamaru desanimado. Como o moleque conseguia se sociável daquele jeito, Sasuke não sabia.

Constatando que o menino estava em boas mãos, sacou o celular do bolso e tentou se distrair em uma rede social.

Mal tinha entrado em seu perfil e uma sombra chamou sua atenção, ergueu os olhos da tela do aparelho e se deparou com uma das garotas sentada na cadeira de Naruto.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o celular, não estava interessado em conversa.

— Oi, sou Matsuri, amiga da Temari.

— E ae.

— Temari disse que aquele menino lindo é seu sobrinho.

Mas ela estava, é claro.

— Yeah. — Ele respondeu, mas sem olhar para ela.

— Ela também disse que você luta.

— Aa.

Sasuke muito dificilmente conseguia imaginar Temari falando dele por espontânea vontade, o mais provável é que a garota tenha perguntado à ela.

— Por que não vem dar um mergulho com a gente? — Ela agora ostentava um sorriso.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho e apenas apontou para a bota ortopédica. Estava claro que Matsuri buscava assunto para continuar a conversa e fingiu não perceber algo tão visível.

— Ahh, o que aconteceu com a sua perna?

Ele teve vontade de perguntar se Temari não havia dito isso também, mas, num timer perfeito, seu celular tocou numa chamada. Era Itachi!

Finalmente seu irmão serviu pra alguma coisa.

— Preciso atender, é minha namorada.

O sorriso de Matsuri sumiu assim como sua vontade de conversar.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se afastou, voltando à piscina e seus amigos.

— Fale.

— Soube que você tá de babá hoje. — Um Itachi animado soou do outro lado da linha.

— Você me deve uma, seu filho é o capiroto.

Itachi gargalhou.

— Me dê notícias do meu filho, irmãozinho. Você deu comida pra ele? Sabe que crianças também comem, né?

— Vai se foder, Hiko tá sendo muito bem cuidado.

— Passa o celular pra ele, não confio em você.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. — O moleque tá piscina.

— Beleza, cuida bem do meu filho, hein!

— Meu pau pra você, Itachi...

O Uchiha falou mais sério: — E o tornozelo?

— Melhor. Mas eu ainda quero te matar.

— Ah, Sasukezinho, você sabe que não ganha de mim. Não esquece de tomar os remédios direitinho!

— Adeus...

— Espera, espera, eu também queria saber se você ainda tem aquele cartão que o Jirayia deu pra gente, eu perdi o meu, cara.

Sasuke poderia muito bem desligar e deixar o irmão se virar, mas sabia que ele estava na viagem resolvendo coisas sobre contratos de lutas da academia. Jirayia era muito influente no ramo.

— Vou ver onde tá o meu e te ligo de volta.

E desligou sem esperar a resposta do outro.

Levantou da espreguiçadeira e chamou atenção de Temari.

— Pode olhar ele? Preciso ir lá dentro rapidinho.

Temari fez um sinal de positivo.

— De boa.

Sasuke guardou o celular no bolso e novamente foi pulando para dentro de casa...

[...]

um pequeno fato desconhecido pelo Uchiha:

Quando viu Sasuke chegar ao quintal, o plano que Kiba vinha bolando parecia que finalmente daria certo.

Seu objetivo inicial era chamar logo Naruto, mas o loiro se aproximou do amigo no momento em que viu. Então tudo o que Kiba pode fazer foi esperar um pouco para finalmente chamá-lo, pelo menos assim também poderia ter informações sobre o que o Uchiha tinha descoberto a respeito de seu celular esquecido no guarda roupa.

Quando chamou o Uzumaki e viu que Sasuke não levantaria tão cedo daquela espreguiçadeira, ele sentiu a esperança tomar seu peito.

Já dentro da casa, o Inuzuka sondou o que Naruto descobrira e explicou seu plano para o mesmo: ele aproveitaria que Sasuke estava lá fora, entraria no quarto e recuperaria o celular. Naruto ficaria de vigia e alertaria quando o Uchiha estivesse voltado.

Primeiro, o Uzumaki opinou que, se eles tivessem pensado nessa estratégia na primeira vez que entraram no quarto, teria evitado toda essa história; e segundo, que ele não se meteria naquele plano nem a pau!

Dito isso, o loiro até decidiu ir dar um volta. Sabia que aquela ideia maluca daria merda, e não queria estar nem perto quando acontecesse.

Mesmo com a negativa, e ficando sen seu vigia, Kiba resolveu seguir com o plano. Era agora ou nunca!

O Inuzuka procurou primeiro na mesinha e na gaveta da mesma, pois era o lugar mais provável.

Não encontrando nada, ponderou onde o Uchiha poderia ter guardado seu celular.

Procurou por ouros lugares, tentando o máximo possível deixar as coisas do mesmo jeito que estavam antes. Sabia que Sasuke já estava desconfiado.

A busca demorou mais que o esperado, pois de segundo em segundo, ele espiava a escada para ver se Sasuke não estava subindo.

Depois de muito suar frio com medo de não encontrar o celular a tempo, Kiba tocou no objeto quando estava procurando na gaveta do guarda roupa.

Ele quase deu pulinhos de alegria, mas estava mais preocupado em sair daquele quarto. No entanto, estava tão concentrado em arrumar a gaveta direitinho, que não notou que já havia alguém na porta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Acabou essa twoshot, mas já postei uma subsequencia dela chamada "A Visita"_**

* * *

Aquela era a segunda vez que Sasuke se surpreendia com uma cena em seu quarto.

Encontrar o sobrinho de seis anos todo rabiscado de pincel hidrocor era uma coisa, mas encontrar Kiba Inuzuka, mexendo em sua gaveta e de posse do celular misterioso era, sem dúvida, a maior surpresa do dia.

Ele sabia! Sabia que o aparelho pertencia a alguém da casa! Ainda não havia bolado um plano pra descobrir de quem era o dono, e jamais imaginou que o próprio iria se entregar daquele jeito. Mas isso não importava mais. Agora Kiba Inuzuka teria que explicar direitinho aquela história!

Kiba observou, de olhos arregalados, o Uchiha fechar a porta atrás de si.

– Hum... Então esse celular é seu.

Apesar de permanecer calado, Kiba gritava por dentro:

Ele xingava Naruto, por ser um amigo filha da puta que não lhe deu cobertura.

Xingava Sai, aquela lombriga anêmica, que deveria ter sido seu plano B se não tivesse sumido do mapa desde o início do recesso.

E xingava a si mesmo por ter sido tão descuidado.

Observou Sasuke se encostar ao lado da porta e cruzar os braços. Bem ameaçador.

Engoliu em seco.

Sua mente agora trabalhando em um jeito de dar o fora dali antes que fosse trucidado. Cogitou fazer com o que o Uchiha se afastasse da porta para que ele pudesse passar correndo por ela. Mas Sasuke, além de grande, era muito habilidoso e com certeza conseguiria acertá-lo mesmo com aquela bota impedindo seus reflexos.

O Uchiha ainda encarava a criatura calada à sua frente, já perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. Ignorando todos os cuidados que vinha tendo, ele se desencostou da parede e avançou um passo mancando em direção ao Inuzuka.

– Como porra seu celular veio parar no meu guarda roupa? O que você tava procurando aqui?

Kiba automaticamente deu um passo para trás. Como uma presa diante de um predador. Seus olhos corriam por todo o quarto, em busca de uma fuga. Nem a pau que ele iria falar para o Uchiha a história do pen-drive com os nudes da irmã dele.

– Eu tô falando com você, caralho!

– Eu... Sabe, eu não sei como ele veio parar aqui. – Disse dando de ombros e tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

Como se Sasuke fosse idiota.

– Você vai falar a verdade – mais um passo para frente, e mais um do outro pra trás. – Ou vou ter que tirar à força...?

O Uchiha deu mais dois passos seguidos, mas dessa vez Kiba não deu nenhum para trás, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita!

Ele colocou o celular no bolso, já se preparando. Iria avançar e desviar pelo lado mais fraco do Uchiha, o esquerdo, e então passaria por ele e chegaria à porta.

Toda a cena se desenhou perfeitamente na cabeça de Kiba...

Ele só não contava que Sasuke fosse bem mais habilidoso do que imaginava, pois mal dera o primeiro passo e já se viu sendo prensado contra o guarda roupa. Um braço tatuado dobrado o segurava na altura do peito.

Aquele cara não era só um lutador semi-profissional de MMA, era um ninja! Ele nem mesmo o viu se mover! Só se deu conta quando já se encontrava imobilizado.

O Uchiha estava tão perto que o Inuzuka podia ver sua mandíbula se contraindo e os dentes cerrados.

Sentia como se um objeto pesado tivesse em cima do seu peito. Levou as duas mãos ao braço que o prendia, afim de empurrá-lo, no entanto não conseguiu mover um centímetro sequer. Parecia mais uma barra de ferro.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Se aquele era o peso do braço fraco de Sasuke, ele não queria nem imaginar qual seria o do direito.

– Cara, eu tô falando sério.

– Eu não sei! Só soube que tava aqui e vim pegar.

Ah, mas aquela resposta não era suficiente.

– Por que tem uma foto da minha irmã de biquini no seu papel de parede? – Quanto mais falava, mais Sasuke apertava.

Kiba gaguejou. Agora fodeu mesmo, o Uchiha era ciumento com sua irmãzinha.

– Eu... eu... Eu acho ela linda... e...

Mas não teve mais "e", pois antes de dar a chance do outro terminar, Sasuke soltou o aperto no peito dele, agarrou a gola de sua camisa, então, numa execução rápida, ergueu o Inuzuka e depois o jogou no chão.

Kiba foi pego de tanta surpresa que quase soltou um grito. Sasuke ainda segurava sua camisa, estava agachado e pairava acima dele.

– Apague qualquer foto dela que você tiver aí. E não quero nem imaginar que você andou de gracinha pra cima dela, seu pervertido!

O Inuzuka tratou logo de responder:

– Ta bom, ta bom, vou apagar tudinho. Olha, eu até apago aqui na sua frente pra você ver.

Ele ia pegar o celular no bolso, mas Sasuke segurou sua mão. Nem queria mais olhar para aquele celular ou acabaria espancando aquele idiota!

– Ah, eu vou ficar sabendo se você não apagar. – Ele puxou a camisa do outro, fazendo-o erguer um pouco o tronco. – Agora fala: como algo que pertence à _você_ veio parar _aqui_?

Nem fodendo que Kiba contaria a história do guarda roupa. Era capaz de Sasuke matar ele ali mesmo se descobrisse que três caras tinham visto sua namorada quase nua.

Na verdade, estava bastante surpreso pelo Uchiha ainda não ter lhe dado um soco. O próprio Sasuke estava surpreso por ainda não ter feito isso.

Ainda. Mas estava quase lá...

Aparentemente, o Inuzuka percebeu isso, pois teve que apelar:

– Olha só cara, eu prometo que nunca mais salvo fotos da Hinata. Nunca mais entro no seu quarto e me escondo em teu guarda roupa...

Opa!

Não se sabe quem ficou mais atordoado: se Kiba ao perceber que falara demais e abrira a própria cova; ou Sasuke que, ao ouvir as palavras sendo proferidas pelo outro, até titubeou em seu aperto, tanto na gola da camisa quanto na mão que segurava.

– QUE PORRA...? – Voiceferou. O que aquele louco queria se escondendo em seu guarda roupa?!

Sasuke voltou ao aperto no tecido e ergueu o punho fechado, já pronto para o golpe. Mas desta vez, a adrenalina falou mais alto, e Kiba conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para desviar e se afastar, acabando por rasgar sua camisa, pois o Uchiha não a soltou.

O Inuzuka estava tão desesperado que nem notou que havia corrido para o lado oposto da porta. Se viu na frente da varanda.

_Puta merda, que azar do inferno!_

Olhou para trás, onde Sasuke já se erguia e vinha mancando em sua direção.

Kiba pode até não ter ouvido Hiko, mas pôs a ideia insana em prática. Avançou para fora, segurou na grade, suas mãos tremiam.

– Ai Deus, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou MORREEEEEEEER!

E pulou da varanda, indo parar direto na piscina surpreendendo à todos que estavam lá embaixo. Principalmente Hiko, que viu sua teoria se realizar.

Sasuke observou toda a cena, um pouco surpreso. Não imaginava que aquele idiota faria aquilo. Lá de baixo ele pôde ouvir o sobrinho gritando:

– AHHHHH ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL!

Voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta da varanda. Sentou em sua cama e soltou um longo suspiro. Tudo terminara de uma forma inesperada. Não sabia o que diabos Kiba fazia dentro do seu guarda roupa, mas dado o tamanho do desespero dele, duvidava que ele ao menos sonharia em voltar a entrar em seu quarto novamente.

O melhor de tudo foi que ele não precisou bater em ninguém. Detestava ter que usar suas habilidades contra alguém que não era do ramo.

Mesmo que o miserável merecesse!

Ficou lá, sentado, se acalmando por alguns minutos e se segurando para não ir lá embaixo e dar umas porradas em Kiba na frente de todo mundo.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ele o pegou rapidamente, precisava mesmo de uma distração.

Era uma mensagem de Hinata.

"Já estou indo buscar o Hiko. Beijos."

O alívio aumentou no Uchiha ao ler a mensagem. Bloqueou o celular e o deixou em cima da cama.

Respirou findo mais uma vez e se levantou, seguindo para fora do quarto mancando mesmo, a merda já estava feita.

Era bom que Kiba não estivesse mais naquela piscina!

[...]

No fim das contas, o Inuzuka não estava mais no quintal. Aparentemente, ele saiu da água atordoado e pedindo o celular de Shikamaru emprestado, pois estragou o seu em seu pulo radical na piscina.

Ele ligou para irmã mais velha, avisando que passaria todo o recesso escolar em sua casa, em outra cidade que ficava há mais de quinhetos quilômetros dali.

Ótimo.

Depois de chamar Hiko e assistir as garotas se despedirem dele todas derretidas, levou o sobrinho para dar-lhe um banho de verdade e remover todo aquele cloro de seu corpo antes de Hinata chegar.

...

Já no banheiro, o Uchiha revirava os olhos a cada palavra proferida pelo sobrinho. Hiko era um tagarela.

– Tio, você viu aquele cara pulando da sua janela? Você também vai pular? Posso pular da próxima vez? A gente devia gravar um vídeo! Vai lavar meu cabelo de novo?

Era a única forma de fazer ele calar a boca.

– Vou, fecha a boca e os olhos.

Dessa vez, Sasuke usou menos tempo para banhar o menino e enrolá-lo na toalha, pois decidira de vez parar de ficar pulando para todo lado.

Ele sentou o sobrinho na pia para pentear seu cabelo.

– Faz meu cabelo igual o seu de novo, o Naruto bagunçou o meu!

[...]

Quando já tinha um Hiko limpo e bem enxuto e o guiava para fora do banheiro, deparou-se com a irmã e a namorada em seu quarto.

Hiko, claro, correu em direção à Sakura.

– Olha, meu cabelo tá igual o do tio Sasuke, tem até o mesmo cheiro!

– Tá mesmo! – Os olhos da Haruno brilharam com a visão. Hiko estava tão fofinho com aquele cabelo bagunçado característico de Sasuke. Parecia até uma miniatura do mesmo.

Ela cheirou seu cabelo, depois se abaixou para ficar da altura dele.

– Sabia que quando seu tio e eu nos conhecemos, a gente era só um pouquinho maior que você?

O menino lembrou da altura de Sasuke, quando o mediu mais cedo.

– Ohhh, já faz muito tempo!

Sakura não conseguiu conter a uma risada.

Enquanto a Haruno se distraia com Hiko, Sasuke voltou sua atenção para a irmã. Ele decidiu que não comentaria nada com a ela a respeito de sua descoberta.

– Então, ele deu muito trabalho?

Apesar de achá-lo um capetinha, Sasuke não queria o sobrinho levando bronca. Apenas deu de ombros.

– Nada demais.

– Obrigada de novo por fica com ele, eu perderia a melhor palestra da minha vida.

Algo estalou na mente do Uchiha.

– Do Hatake?

– Aham, encontrei Sakura lá. Foi incrível!

Sim, era sem dúvidas a mesma palestra. Que coisa.

– Hum, que bom.

Hiko se aproximou da tia, já com a mochila à postos.

– Estou pronto!

– Pois então vamos, ainda tenho que ligar pro seu pai.

Ah, porra, falando em Itachi... Sasuke havia esquecido totalmente do pedido do irmão.

– Tchau, irmãozinho. – Hinata o abraçou. E se despediu de Sakura.

– Até outro dia, moleque. – Ele disse à Hiko, quando percebeu que o menino não o abraçaria como a irmã o fez.

Depois que Hinata e Hiko se foram, Sasuke imediatamente foi em busca do cartão; pelo menos esse ele encontrou exatamente onde havia colocado.

Com o cartão em mãos, tirou uma foto e mandou para Itachi. Sabia que se ligasse ouviria alguns palavrões. Quando o app mostrou que o irmão havia ficado online e visualizado a foto, ele saiu do mesmo e largou o celular sobre a mesa da escrivaninha.

Sakura tinha ido ao banheiro, depois voltou de sapatos tirados e sem o short e se jogou na cama. Ficou observando o namorado desocupar de sabe-se-lá-o-quê que ele estava fazendo.

– Oi. – Ela disse quando ele deitou ao seu lado.

Sasuke a beijou e se afastou.

– Oi.

Eles estava deitados de lado, de frente um para o outro é o Uchiha brincava com o cabelo dela.

– A Hina me disse que você ficou de babá hoje. – Falou, sorrindo. Já podia imaginar como tinha sido aqueles dois juntos.

– Yeah, o que eu não faço pelas mulheres da minha vida... Gostou da palestra?

– Foi incrível! O professor Hatake é indescritível.

Sasuke riu de canto, gostava de vê-la animada.

– E como foi seu dia com Hiko? Ele me falou umas coisas sobre alguém pulando na piscina da janela...?!

O Uchiha parou o carinho na namorada para esfregar os olhos.

Agora que finalmente parou para deitar de verdade, ele voltou a sentir a mesma moleza de antes de o sobrinho chegar.

– Hmm... tô com sono, depois te conto tudo, tá bom?

A Haruno o puxou para si, acolhendo-o em seu peito.

– Tudo bem, pode dormir, amor.

Beijou sua cabeça e começou um cafuné gostoso. Menos de um minuto depois, Sasuke ressonava baixinho, finalmente tendo sua tão desejada tarde de calmaria.

Tudo estava resolvido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXTRA

Já passava das sete horas da noite quando Sasuke acordou, ainda nos braços da namorada. Ela também estava dormindo.

Ele cuidadosamente se soltou dela e levantou. Estava morrendo de calor!

Fez todo o processo de enrolar o plástico na bota e foi tomar um banho. Mancar foi a melhor escolha que já fizera, pois o banho foi bem mais rápido que o de mais cedo. Estava agora na pia, tirando a barba apenas enrolado de toalha. Havia notado o indício de pêlos na hora que estava arrumando o cabelo de Hiko.

Passava calmamente a lâmina no queixo coberto de creme para barbear, quando viu a namorada se aproximar pelo reflexo do espelho.

Ela parou atrás dele e beijou o espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço. Observou-o finalizar seu serviço.

– Você me deixou acordar sozinha na cama, que feio, Uchiha. – Disse sorrindo enquanto ele limpava o barbeador.

– Precisava me arrumar pra você, amor. Tava parecendo um pai solteiro que não tem tempo pra se barbear. – Respondeu, colocando o objeto já limpo em seu devido lugar.

Sakura abraçou a cintura dele, o encarando pelo reflexo. Sasuke agora lavava o rosto.

– Humm... Então seu dia com Hiko te fez pensar em ter filhos, huh?

Ele ergueu seu rosto da torneira da pia, a encarou e sorriu de canto. Aquele sorriso safado que Sakura conhecia muito bem.

– Pra isso preciso te comer primeiro, amorzinho.

A Haruno praticamente sentiu seu interior se contrair. A forma como Sasuke falava aquilo era tão... quente! Estavam namorando há três anos, mas ela ainda não se acostumara com essas atitudes dele. Cada vez era como a primeira e ela simplesmente adorava isso.

Com um sorriso faceiro, Sakura desceu suas mãos para a barra da toalha, onde estava enrolada, e desfez o enlace, deixando-a cair.

Deu mais um beijinho na nuca do namorado na hora que segurou o pênis dele.

– Pra isso você precisa estar duro primeiro, _amorzinho_.

Falou, sua mão esquerda subindo e descendo, masturbando-o.

Sasuke conseguiu autocontrole o suficiente para esticar a mão em direção à toalha de rosto. Pegou a toalhinha e fechou os olhos enquanto enxugava o queixo.

– Ahhh porra, eu vou cair...

Ele jogou a toalha de lado, colocou a mão em cima da dela, parando-a, e se virou de frente, notando que ela já estava nua. Beijou a namorada com vontade. Queria pegar ela e sentá-la naquela pia, ficar entre suas pernas e fodê-la ali mesmo, mas sabia que não conseguiria naquelas condições.

Já próximo à cama, Sakura o empurrou delicadamente para que ele sentasse e se abaixou entre suas pernas. A cena se assemelhando bastante ao dia que ela passara pomada em seus hematomas, uma semana atrás.

No entanto, dessa vez, o intuito era nada mais, nada menos, que fazer um boquete no namorado.

Sasuke apoiava as mãos no colchão, olhando a namorada o chupar vagarosamente e então aumentar o ritmo.

Sakura era tão gostosa, ainda mais naquela posição, com o bumbum empinado e tudo. E aquele cabelão tocando suas pernas e virilha, dando uma sensação maravilhosa.

Queria foder ela de quatro, mas com aquela maldita bota era impossível! Na verdade, a única posição possível era com ela por cima.

E foi isso que ela fez, depois de deixá-lo bem excitado, a Haruno se levantou e sentou no colo dele. Sasuke abraçou sua cintura para lhe dar apoio e Sakura enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Não precisavam de camisinha e aquela era a única notícia boa que Sasuke tivera àquele mês até o momento. Um dia antes de ele machucar o tornozelo, Sakura disse à ele que estava aderindo ao anticoncepcional injetado.

– Você tá cheiroso. – Ela ainda brincou, esfregando a bochecha na dele, agora macia do barbear.

Sasuke riu, a olhando nos olhos e juntou suas bocas em um beijo vicioso. O Uchiha usou uma das mãos para posicionar pênis na entrada da namorada.

Ele arfou e ela gemeu, puxando seu cabelo.

– Ahh, pau gostoso da porra! – Sakura sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando ele deu a primeira estocada.

O moreno apertou o bumbum dela, beijando seu ombro. Por Deus, ele tinha a melhor namorada do mundo!

Ele começou a estocar mais forte e acabou sentindo uma fisgada no tornozelo. Por pouco ela não escorregou de sua perna.

Sem precisar dizer nada, Sakura saiu de cima dele e Sasuke fastou mais para cima da cama, ficando agora deitado corretamente.

Sakura olhava hipnotizada o namorado pelado e de pau duro esperando por ela.

Ele percebeu seu olhar faminto, ergueu uma sobrancelha, estendeu uma mão em sua direção enquanto segurava o pênis outra, se masturbando bem de levinho. As pupilas de Sakura se dilatarm quando ele disse com a voz mais sedutora que tinha:

– Só vem, bebê.

[...]

Apesar de ter suado enquanto faziam amor, depois de tudo eles ficaram com frio e se embolaram embaixo do cobertor.

Sasuke enfiou suas pernas entre as da namorada e se agarrou nela o máximo que conseguiu.

Agora estava brincando com seu cabelo como sempre fazia e a olhando, ela também a olhava, um sorriso no rosto.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e deu um beijinho em seu nariz e logo em seguida a testa.

– Te amo. – Sasuke sussurrou sem se afastar.

Sakura abriu ainda mais o sorriso e retribuiu o beijo, só que no queixo dele.

– Eu também te amo.

Ele se afastou, revelando um risinho convencido.

Sakura resolveu brincar:

– Eu te amo, _apesar_ da sua rapidez para...

Ela não terminou, deixando a frase pairando no ar.

Sasuke sabia do que ela estava falando. Desde que machucara o tornozelo eles só haviam transado naquela posição. Justamente a posição que era seu ponto fraco, pois além de poder observar a namorada cavalgando em cima de si, também era a que proporcionava que seu pênis entrasse inteiramente nela.

É claro que a consequência disso era um Sasuke gozando mais rápido que o habitual.

Ele sorriu de canto e deu um apertão no bumbum dela. Fazendo-a sorrir.

– Ah, Sakura, quando eu te pegar de jeito...


End file.
